la maldicion del emperador dragon rojo
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: que pasaria si durante una busqueda de un demonio renegado, issei es asesinado y revivido, si en esa noche perdiera todo y obtuviera algo mas, una maldicion y una pareja.
1. Chapter 1

Bien otro fanfic espero que les guste

* * *

Capitulo 1: nueva vida, el inicio de la maldicion

En la noche rias gremory había enviado a issei auna misión de detener aun demonio renegado que supuestamente se encontraba en el bosque, se suponía que seria un encargo facil pero el destino le tenia preparado otro destino

~bosque de kuoh~

( oir attack on titan eren bersek theme)

El castaño se encontraba corAttack on Titans OST - Eren's Berserk Themeriendo en el bosque mientras buscaba al demonio renegado ya que por ciertas circunstancias el resto del club no había podido acompañarlo pero issei no le dio importancia después de todo se habían enfrentado a multiples dioses asi que un demonio no seria la gran cosa.

Mientras seguía recoriendo el bosque llego auna llanura donde aprecio un cuerpo mutilado, al acercarse vislumbro una piesa de peon lo que lo sorprendio

-Este era el demonio renegado pero quien lo ha matado?-dijo mientras observaba el cuerpo, pero después se puso en estado de alerta al sentir un aura poderosa- quien esta ahí?-pregunto pero no recibió respuesta, cuando vio que una hoja de una espada se acercaba a el, esquibandola de momento

-nada mal chico pero no será suficiente en el siguiente ataque moriras-dijo una voz de un hombre

-eso ya lo veremos boosted gear¡-dijo el castaño haciendo aparecer su guantelete en su brazo

Pero lo que no se espero fue que dos espadas de diferentes lados aparecieran, pero consuerte esquibandolas pero callendo al suelo, al reincorporarse vio como dos hombres muy parecidos de color blanco uno con pelo corto y otro con pelo largo que portaban dos espadas de aspecto extraño ya que emitían un aura densa y peligrosa asi que el castalo intento avisar pero sus intentos de comunicación fuero inútiles ya que se encontraba en una barrera que cubria el bosque.

Al ver la situación decidio entrar en balance breaker y al ver que sus oponentes eran dos espadachines decidio sacar su espada sagrada ascalon y empuñarla con sus dos manos, ya que no necesitaba tenerla en el guantelente todo el tiempo gracias aunas clases de espada que tomo con su compañero y caballero de grupo kiba yuuto.

Al apuntar su espada contra los dos chicos uno de ellos salto habiendo un corte vertical el cual el castaño esquivo solo para dar vuelta y esquivar una estocada del otro chico, las espadas entonce comenzaron achocar formando una x.

Mientras seguían chocando las espadas con uno de los chicos el de pelo corto pero aunque se encontraba en balance breaker no era suficiente, en un momento su contricante bloqueo su ataque con un circulo de defensa y consecutivamente realizando un corte en su armadura sacando chispas, agrietando la armadura y sacando un poco de sangre en el corte pero el castaño no le tomo importancia y solo se preparo para realizar un ataque mas asi los dos saltaron al aire y realizando un corte en su adversario del cual solo el castaño resivio, callendo al suelo.

Al reincorporarse resivio dos ataques de parte de ambos espadachines los cuales no evito donde su armadura sufrio daños, pero reincorporándose con dolor y dificultad, en la cresta de un árbol una chica de pelorubio largo y un vestido negro invoco un circulo mágico debajo del castaño del cual rayos salieron electrocutandolo.

Después de la descarga el castaño callo al suelo pero intentando reincorporarse su vista se volvió borrosa, al ver que su visión era cero no vio que la chica lanzo multiples ataques mágicos los cuales provocaron multiples explosiones alrededor del castaño y daños al mismo.

La batalla continuo el castaño le hacia frente alos dos espadachines evitando cortes y ataques mágicos pero ya estaba por sus limites, uno de los chicos consiguió clavar su espada en el abdomen del castaño quien escupia sangre, pero al centrar su vista en su otro oponente este le corto su brazo, después de safarse de la espada continuo intentando atacar pero ya ninguno de sus ataques daban en el blanco o evitaban que sufriera mas daños, cortes y cortes seguían llegando.

Después de una perdida de sangre tremenda y muchos cortes el castaño callo al suelo aun con su espada en mano, el solo veía como sus oponentes lo veian con suma satisfacion pero con deseos de matarlo, el castaño intentaba reincorporarse pero le era difícil el poder levantarse

Al ver que el castaño estaba en sus ultimas el peli blanco de cabello corto atravesó el corazón del castaño quien no hizo nada para evitarlo

-no puede ser…..yo no quiero morir-dijo con lagriams mientras su balanze breaker desaparecia y solo veía a los dos chicos junto auna rubia mientras eran transportados por un circulo mágico

( oir valvrave- vampire liquid crystal)

El castaño seguía empuñando su espada que se encontraba clavada en el piso pero después la solto lentamente y consecutivamente cerraba los ojos, pareciera que el único testigo de la lucha del castaño había sido la luna la cual brillaba en todo su esplendor.

-Realmente eres interesante y además de muy atractivo-dijo una voz femenina mientras unos pasos se escuchaban

De entre las sombras una chica de unos 17 años de pelo negro y largo apareció sus ojos eran violetas vestia un vestido de una pieza color verde, mientras se acercaba vio al castaño quien permanecia inconciente y sumamente herido, quien habrio los ojos lijeramente viendo ala chica

-quieres seguir viviendo y exponer el la verdad del sistema?-pregunto la chica

-s…si-dijo con una voz muy débil

-entonces seras mi pareja- dijo mientras unos colmillos aparecían y consecutivamente mordia el cuello del castaño con sumo placer, al separarse ella mostraba un lijero sonrojo y exitacion.

Acontinuacion el castaño se levanto con el pelo cubriendo sus ojos, y abanzo hacia su brazo mordiéndolo y consecutivamente pegándolo a donde pertenecia, mientras que una chica solo lo veía.

El brazo se había unido nuevamente cuando el castaño levanto la vista con una respiración acelerada, sus ojos se habían tornado rojos y mostro unos colmillos con los cuales se avalanzo sobre la chica tumbándola en el piso, su mirada no mostraba nada masque el deseo de hacer ala chica suya como si se tratara de un animal, al ver alos ojos de este vio que el ya no era un humano y también vio que era lo que el chico quería hacer este inmediatamente abrió el vestido de la chica mostrando un bracier blanco el cual arranco velozmente, en consecutiva se desprendio de sus prendas y las que cubrían la parte intima de la chica y consecutivamente penetrendola sis ningún aviso.

-hugg-gimio la chica cerrando los ojos al abrirlos vio que el chico la había haceptado como su pareja- ya veo….esta será nuestra maldición-dijo mientras ella ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño quien la embestia y sucionaba sus pechos al descubierto.

Mientras tanto en el club de investigación de lo oculto todos se encontraban reunidos esperando al regreso del castaño ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el castaño salio al casar al demonio renegado pero rias aun no sentía que su peon estuviera en problemas o muerto asi que espero junto a todos el regreso del chico.

Nuevamente en el bosque después de horas el castaño despertaba con solo su playera hecha trizas pero cubriéndolo ligeramente

-hug….donde estoy-dijo tratando de vislumbrar y preguntarse porque se sentía tan agotado, mientras trataba de ver vio auna chica que se cubria con un vestido verde pero parecía que ella no tenia salvo esa prenda, lo que dejo al castaño sorprendido

-hola…cariño, te he estado esperando-dijo mientras la chica mientras veía al castaño con ojos serios pero apasionados.

* * *

Bien este es otro fanfic si les gusto coméntenlo y esperan el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Bien otro fanfic espero que les guste

* * *

Capitulo 2: nueva vida y nueva rival

issei no entendia nada de lo que havia pasado asi que sin darle muchas vueltas decidio ir de frente con todo hacia la chica...

-tu...dime una cosa-dijo el castaño viendo ala chica

-que sucede?-pregunto inocentemente

oir:ranma tema gracioso 2

-tu me has quitado mi virginidad?-pregunto el castaño serio

-por supuesto idiota sino por que estamos asi-dijo la chica molesta por la pregunta del castaño

el castaño solo comenzo a llorar fe felicidad y tristesa

-(gracias kami sama y maoh sama definitivamente he dado un paso ala adultes y perdoneme boucho por que usted no fuera la primera y tambien alas demas chicas perdonenme)-decia en sus pensamientos

-oye quien es boucho y esas otras?¡-pregunto la chica mientras se levantaba sin la prenda que la cubria

-pudiste oir eso?¡-dijo el castaño sorprendido

-claro que no pero no dejabas de decir sus nombres mientras dormias ademas tu y yo somos pareja ahora contesa issei-dijo la chica cruzada de brazos, pero en eso el castaño vio el cuerpo de la chica y despues de completar de contemplarlo un chorro masivo de sangre broto de su nariz-o-oye estas bien...issei por favor no te mueras-decia la chica preocupada mientras veia al castaño y lo sacudia.

el castaño por su lado estaba entraba en overdrive lugurioso despues de lo revelado y contemplado, agradeciendo asi la vida que tenia mientras un fantasma salia de su boca mientras la chica aun lo sacudia evitando que su alma se fuera al otro mundo.

* * *

unos 15 minutos despues...

oir:love alwais comes as surprise(instrumental)

-aver dejame ver si entendi..basicamente me salvaste la vida despues de la pelea que tuve con esos tipos en donde apunto de morir, asi que me mordiste en el cuello y salvaste la vida convirtiendome en un demonio unico muy poco conocido y raro?-preguntaba el castaño

-si asi es vi tu determinacion por mucho tiempo y me senti atraida por ti desde hace tiempo-dijo la peli negro sonrojada y viendo a otro lado- desde tu pelea con raizer phenex te he seguido hasta tu pelea en el cielo contra la brigada del khaos-dijo sin ninguna pisca de mentira

-entonces estas enamorada de mi?-pregunto el castaño mientras se daba la vuelta

-si...entiendo que estes con el grupo gremory pero aun asi no podia dejarte morir y convertirte en demonio total era la unica opcion de salverte la vida-dijo con preocupacion al ver al castaño ver al otro lado-entendere si tu quieres estar con rias asi que eres libre de irte si eso quieres-dijo mientras sentia tristesa por la posible respuesta del castaño

-irme?...estas loca ahora soy un demonio totalmente y un hombre al 100% como podria dejarte asi despues de lo que me hiciste por mi, ha sido lo mejor de mi vida-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba ala chica de la cadera mientras la alzaba y le daba vueltas mientras ella solo sonreia de la felicidad por la respuesta del castaño.

-entonces eres feliz?-pregunto la chica en los aires

-por supuesto...aunque una pregunta cual es tu nombre?-pregunto el castaño mientras la bajaba

-saki..rukino saki-dijo mientras ella le asentaba un beso en los lavios al castaño el cual fue correspondido

los dos estaban desnudos pero no les importaba nada de eso ambos eran felices y nada mas les importaba en ese momento el paisaje era completamente perfecto para ellos mientras la luna daba un toque romantico y asi los dos caian a un campo de flores mientras se separaban por la falta de aire ,reian y tomaban sus manos viendose fijamente.

-se que es apresurado pero despues de lo que hicimos creo que no importa...-dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba y veia al chica- rukino quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa gentil

la chica por otro lado estaba sorprendida ya que no se esperaba el desarrollo de los hechos actuales

-si acepto issei-dijo entre lagrimas mientras abrazaba al castaño tumbandolo

* * *

 **~residencia hyoudo~**

 **oir the legend of zelda majoras maskcalling the four gigants-extended**

todas las residentes estaban canzadas asi que se retiraron asus cuartos excepto cierta peli roja, sabia que algo no andaba bien, su peon tardaba demaciado en regresar, lo que aumentaba su angusta cada minuto que pasaba, donde podia estar su presiado siervo? era lo que se preguntaba y si estaria bien?.

veia constantemente el reloj esperando el regreso de este, la hora marcaba las 12:56 ya habian pasado mas de cinco horas desde que el habia ido a acabar al demonio renegado, un trabajo facil y aun asi...no regresaba.

habia intentado comunicarse con el anterior mente pero no habia tenido exito asi que decidio intentarlo nuevamente

-issei esta ahi?-pregunto la peliroja sin respuesta atravez de un circulo magico, el cual solo tenia un silencio de ultratumba-issei contesta-dicia nuevamente completamente preocupada-issei contes...-decia cuando una voz se escuchaba atravez de este

-bucho..lo siento no pude reportarme antes devido a algunos problemas mientras realizaba la eliminacion del demonio pero no se preocupe voy en camino-dijo el castaño atravez del circulo aunque del atro lado estaba siendo abrazado por rukino

-esta bien issei no demores si-dijo la peliroja con lagrimas y alivio en su corazon

-claro, bien nos vemos en un rato-dijo el castaño mientras cortaba la comunicacion

-(issei me hiciste preocupar idiota)-fue lo que penso la peli roja

* * *

 **~bosque de kuoh~**

el castaño estaba abrazando ala chica con sumo cariño y sierta tristesa por que devia irse

-lo siento rukino pero tengo que irme-dijo el castaño mientras ella lo abrazaba con mas fuerza no queria que el castaño se fuera con esa otra chica

-lo se pero recuerda que tu eres mio y yo soy tuya-dijo mientras veia al castaño con tristesa

-claro no veremos muy pronto no te preocupes-dijo el castaño mientras con maguia hacia aparecer su uniforme nuevamente y proporcionandole un beso ala chica se retiraba.

ella solo veia al castaño alejarse pera despues con magia tambien hacer aparecer su vestimenta nuevamente y se retiraba del lugar dejando un campo de flores teñidas de rojo en el lugar...

* * *

bien si es corto este capitulo pero no se preocupen que pronto hare un capitulo largo si les gusto este porfavor de dejarlo en los reviews y hasta la proxima

* * *

Bien este es otro fanfic si les gusto coméntenlo y esperan el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Bien otro fanfic espero que les guste

* * *

Capitulo 3: mintiendo

issei llegaba a la residencia hyoudo corriendo, cuando entro vio que todo estaba apagado no se veia ni una sola de las inquilinas en la residencia asi que dio por servido que ella ya se habian ido a dormir pero fue su sorpresa al comnezar a subir las escaleras que en un sofa alguien aun lo esperaba

-detente issei-lo llamo una voz con autoridad, el castaño volteo a ver y incluso sin las luces pudo ver que se trataba de su ama rias gremori

-boucho?¡-dijo sorprendido ya que no la vio estar sentada ahi

-donde estubiste en las ultimas 4 horas, no he sabido nada de ti desde ese tiempo donde perseguias a aquel demonio renegado, asi que espero tu respuesta-dijo molesta

-eto..veras persegui ami objetivo sin embargo no me percate que su aura habia desaparecido cuando lo perdi en el bosque de los alrededores y cuando lo encontre vi que habia sido asesinado por alguien mas-dijo el castaño nervioso esperando no decir algo de mas

-asesinado?...por quien? y si es asi entonces por que no me avisaste? o por lo menos regresaste?-dijo molesta y preocupada

-veras me vi involucrado en una pelea con otros seres que no pertenecian a ninguna fraccion y pues me fue dificil quitarmelos de encima aasi que escape y me oculte ya que eran verdaderamente fuertes-dijo el castaño nervioso

-ya veo...bueno informare a onisama sobre esto-dijo la peliroja mientrasse acercaba al castaño para abrazarlo del cuello pero al hacerlo vio que en el cuello del castaño habia una marca de labial rojo en forma de beso lo que la sorprendio- y esta marca?-pregunto molesta y triste

-eh... marca?-pregunto el castaño

-si esta marca de labial en tu cuello?-dijo molesta

entre los que me enfrente habia una chica que beso mi cuello y pues por eso esa marca..jejejeje-dijo nervioso y palido

la peli roja lo miro unos momentos con ojos serios pero alfinal creyo en las palabras de su adorado siervo

-bien si tu lo dices te creere pero por fabor para la proxima ve con yuuto quieres...no quiero preocuparme mas por ti-dijo tristemente mientras el caataño se sorprendia por las palabras de su ama pero no podia evitar sentirse mal por el hecho de mentirle y estar con otra chica que recien conocio esa noche

-claro-dijo mientras subia asu habitacion con cierta tristesa para despues detenerse y ver ala chica-lo siento rias pero te puedo pedir que por hoy no duermas conmigo?-dijo mientras la peli roja se sorprendia

-pero porque?-pregunto sorprendida

-es que... bueno... durante el combate me meti en un hormiguero y pues tengo picason, no quiero molestar y despertar a asia con esto asi que esperare hasta mañana-dijo el castaño mintiendo nuevamente, la chica lo penso unos momentos para despues suspirar

-estabien pero solo sera por hoy okay-dijo un poco angustiada

-claro...hasta mañana rias-dijo el castaño subiendo asu habitacion mientras la peli roja lo veia con sierta soledad...

* * *

al dia siguiente era de dia y amanecia, la habitacion del castaño se encontraba con seguro lo que aseguro que ninguna chica de la residencia entrara para no lebatar sospechas, el castaño despertaba unos momentos antes de lo acostumbrado

-whuaaaaa...que bien dormi-dijo entre bostesos pero se percato que algo se encontraba asu lado-he? alguien entro en mi habitacion mientras dormia?-se pregunto mientras alzaba la sabana de su cama solo para sorprenderse asi mismo-p..pero que hace ella aqui?-pregunto sorprendido asu lado se encontraba una chica de pelo negro largo pero no era akeno, era la chica con la que estubo la noche pasada, rukino saki la que se encontraba en su cama sin ropa y dormida

la chica al sentir que ya no tenia la sabana ensima de ella y que los rayos del sol tocaran su rostro comenzo a despertar lentamente

-haaa...que paso?donde estoy?-pregunto mientras se frotaba sus ojos

-eso yo debia preguntar-dijo el castaño mientras veia ala chica que deseperto viendolo a el

-pues queria estar mas tiempo contigo-dijo la chica meintras veia al castaño-y que hay de desayunar?-pregunto la chica

-que? pero si se supone que nadie sabe lo que sucedio anoche, no puedes aparecer asi como si nada y preguntar que hay de desayunar-dijo el castaño sorprendido y nervioso

-mo...issei que malo eres-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama-ocultar tu relacion con la reina del inframundo realmente eres un mal esposo-dijo la chica mientras buscaba su ropa

-la reina del inframundo?-pregunto el castaño

-si veras antes existio un quinto maou que gobernaba el mundo humano junto con su consejo bajo el titulo de lo 101 magius, los magius se concentaban en diriguir el mundo aun futuro mejor sin embargo no todo fue como se espero, los humanos despues de la guerra sagrada eliminaron a casi todos los decendientes de esta rama ya casi extinta a excepcion de algunos cuantos que se exparcieron por todo el mundo, en el inframundo nuestro clan fue olvidado despues del derrocamiento del anterior rey del clan y del inframundo asi como mi padre, asi que decidi venir al mundo humano y buscar a una pareja que pudiera diriguir la siguiente generacion de magius y retomar lo que nos pertenece a nosotros por derecho-dijo la chica mientras se ponia un uniforme de color beige con falda rosa y unas botas de color cafe claro con mallas

-espera dejame ver si entendi bien quieres decir que eres la hija del anterior rey del inframundo y que ahora buscas una pareja, osea aqui yo para que gobierne el inframundo?-preunto el castaño señalandoce asi mismo

-basicamente si lo pones en ese contexto creo que si...asi es-dijo la chica ya con su uniforme

-dios es mucha informacion para procesar, y yo que creia que ser heroe del inframundo ya era mucho-dijo el castaño sobandoce la cabeza, pero luego escucho como alguien subia por las escaleras

-issei levantate o llegaras tarde¡-grito su ama del castaño

-mierda, rukino escondete¡-dijo el castaño levantandoce de golpe de la cama y tomando ala chica por el brazo metiendola en el closed de su habiatacion tamaño king suite

en ese momento rias entraba ala habiatacion con su uniforme ya puesto, el castaño con gran velocidad habia conseguido ponerse casi todo el uniforme a escepcion de su saco y sus zapatos

-q..que sucede boucho?-pregunto el castaño recargado en el closed donde se encontraba la princesa del inframundo

-sera mejor que te apures o llegaras tarde-dijo la peliroja mientras veia que todo estaba en orden en el cuarto del castaño, la pelinegra que se encontraba en el closed habia reducido su presencia a casi nada para evitar ser descubierta

-c..claro bajo enseguida-dijo el castaño mientras la peliroja salia de la habitacion aliviada de que no hubiera nadie en la habitacion del castaño, cuando cerro la puera el castaño saco ala chica del closed-y ahora que haras?-pregunto mientras trataba de relajarse

-bueno queria pasar mas tiempo contigo pero veo que no se va a poder con esa chica aqui para alla asi que tengo una idea-dijo la chica

-y cual es?-pregunto el castaño

-pronto lo sabras-dijo mientras desaparecia en un circulo magico y la daba un beso al castaño en los labios, cunaod desaparecio el castaño estab aatonito y sorprendido, toco con su mano sus labios para despues sonreir y salir de su habitacion...

* * *

en si es corto este capitulo lose pero no se preocupen que pronto hare un capitulo largo si les gusto este porfavor de dejarlo en los reviews y hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Bien otro fanfic espero que les guste

* * *

Capitulo 4: amanecer y nueva vida...

amanecia, la habitacion del castaño se encontraba con seguro lo que aseguro que ninguna chica de la residencia entrara para no levatar sospechas, el castaño despertaba unos momentos antes de lo acostumbrado

-whuaaaaa...que bien dormi-dijo entre bostesos pero se percato que algo se encontraba asu lado-he? alguien entro en mi habitacion mientras dormia?-se pregunto con dudas, estaria seguro que si alguien hubiera entrado draig lo despertaria, o almenos eso le dijo el dragon de gales...

mientras alzaba la sabana de su cama vio algo solo para sorprenderse asi mismo y de la manera menos esperada-p..pero que hace ella aqui?-pregunto sorprendido asu lado se encontraba una chica de pelo negro largo pero no era akeno o kuroka, era la chica con la que estubo la noche pasada, rukino saki la que se encontraba en su cama sin ropa y dormida

la chica al sentir que ya no tenia la sabana encima de ella y que los rayos del sol tocaran su rostro comenzo a despertar lentamente

-haaa...que paso?donde estoy?-pregunto mientras se frotaba sus ojos

-eso yo debia preguntar-dijo el castaño mientras veia ala chica que desperto viendolo a el

-pues queria estar mas tiempo contigo-dijo la chica meintras veia al castaño-y que hay de desayunar?-pregunto la chica

-que? pero si se supone que nadie sabe lo que sucedio anoche, no puedes aparecer asi como si nada y preguntar que hay de desayunar-dijo el castaño sorprendido y nervioso

-mo...issei que malo eres-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama-ocultar tu relacion con la reina del inframundo realmente eres un mal esposo-dijo la chica mientras buscaba su ropa

-la reina del inframundo? espera explicate eso?-pregunto el castaño

-si veras antes existio un quinto maou que gobernaba el mundo humano junto con su consejo bajo el titulo de lo 101 magius, los magius se concentaban en diriguir el mundo aun futuro mejor sin embargo no todo fue como se espero, los humanos despues de la guerra sagrada eliminaron a casi todos los decendientes de esta rama ya casi extinta a excepcion de algunos cuantos que se exparcieron por todo el mundo, en el inframundo nuestro clan fue olvidado despues del derrocamiento del anterior rey del clan y del inframundo asi como mi padre, asi que decidi venir al mundo humano y buscar a una pareja que pudiera dirigir la siguiente generacion de magius y retomar lo que nos pertenece a nosotros por derecho, no te lo dije ayer?-dijo la chica mientras se ponia un uniforme de color beige con falda rosa y unas botas de color cafe claro con mallas

-no y espera dejame ver si entendi bien quieres decir que eres la hija del anterior rey del inframundo y que ahora buscas una pareja, osea aqui yo para que gobierne el inframundo?-preunto el castaño señalandoce asi mismo

-basicamente si lo pones en ese contexto creo que si...asi es-dijo la chica ya con su uniforme

-dios es mucha informacion para procesar, y yo que creia que ser heroe del inframundo ya era mucho...pero como diablos se dio este extraño giro de eventos?!-dijo el castaño rascandoce la cabeza, pero luego escucho como alguien subia por las escaleras

-issei levantate o llegaras tarde¡-grito su ama del castaño

-mierda, rukino escondete¡-dijo el castaño levantandoce de golpe de la cama y tomando ala chica por el brazo metiendola en el closed de su habitacion tamaño king suite

en ese momento rias entraba ala habitacion con su uniforme ya puesto, el castaño con gran velocidad habia conseguido ponerse casi todo el uniforme a escepcion de su saco y sus zapatos

-q..que sucede boucho?-pregunto el castaño recargado en el closed donde se encontraba la princesa del inframundo

-sera mejor que te apures o llegaras tarde-dijo la peliroja mientras veia que todo estaba en orden en el cuarto del castaño, la pelinegra que se encontraba en el closed habia reducido su presencia a casi nada para evitar ser descubierta aunque eso no evito que rias sintiera un aroma poco usual pero al que no le tomo mucha importancia

-c..claro bajo enseguida-dijo el castaño mientras la peliroja salia de la habitacion aliviada de que no hubiera nadie en la habitacion del castaño, cuando cerro la puerta el castaño saco ala chica del closed-y ahora que haras?-pregunto mientras trataba de relajarse

-bueno queria pasar mas tiempo contigo pero veo que no se va a poder con esa chica de aqui para alla asi que tengo una idea-dijo la chica

-y cual es?-pregunto el castaño

-pronto lo sabras-dijo mientras desaparecia en un circulo magico y la daba un beso al castaño en los labios, cunado desaparecio el castaño estaba atonito y sorprendido, toco con su mano sus labios para despues sonreir y salir de su habitacion...

* * *

calles de kuoh...

el castaño llegaba como de costumbre, al levantarse tarde el iba solo ala academia, algo que agradecia ya que no queria levantar sospechas y mucho menos que ellas se dieran cuenta de que sus piesas ya no residian en el aunque solo por si las dudas las llevaba con el

-y bien draig? hay algun cambio ahora que resivi estos...em...nose poderes de futuro rey del inframundo?-pregunto issei, sabia que el adquirir algo equivaldria a modificar algo mas de su cuerpo, un ejemplo seria el ser humano a demonio con alas y poderes o un humano y un angel reencarnado con alas y poderes sagrados.

-bueno compañero...aunque no soy doctor y mucho menos he ido auna escuela por ser un dragon o en este caso un fragmeto del alma de uno parece ser que tu cuerpo esta cambiando...letamente pero lo esta haciendo, por si fuera poco parece ser que el bosted gear asi como ascalon tambien se ven afectadas por esa sangre-dijo draig en la mente del castaño

-ascalon y la bosted gear? cambiando? en que sentido?-pregunto el castaño intrigado

-no puedo decirtelo con exactitud por dos problemas uno apesar de que soy parte del bosted gear este sigue siendo en varios aspectos un misterio para mi sin embargo lo que sucede no parece ser perjudicante, lo mismo puedo decir de ascalon-dijo draig

-entonces solo queda esperar ver que pueden hacer en un combate si se necesitan no?-pregunto el castaño

-basicamente asi es, sin embargo no puedo asegurarte nada ademas de que lo que suceda podria levantar sospechas asi que intentare ralentizar el cambio hasta que sepamos como avitar usarlo o por lo menos que sucede con las sacred gears-dijo el dragon de gales

-estoy de acuerdo no se que suceda pero tambien noto algo...no me siento como yo-dijo el castaño viendo asus manos para ver unas chicas muy lindas frente a el antes de pensar en las tetas de estas que eran iguales alas de xenovia

-compañero sigues siendo el mismo pervertido asi que no creo que hayas cambiado-recrimino el dragon asu portador

-callate...los pechos siempre seran mi motivacion-dijo el chico con pose victoriosa pero volviendo asu estado normal preocupado por algo-aunque me pregunto que habara querido decir con que pronto lo sabria?-dijo pensando el chico en las palabras de la reina del inframundo...

* * *

salon del consejo estudiantil...

detras de un escritorio estaba la lider del grupo sitri, sona sitri y su reina tsubaki

-...dime por que quieres que te cambiemos a esta escuela rapidamente señorita?-pregunto sona aunas siluetas frente a ella, una femenina y otra masculina

-digamos que tenemos un asunto que tratar de alta importancia-dijo una voz masculina ingresando al lugar, sona y tsubaki quedaron anonadas y sorprendidas por la nueva persona que ingreso

-no puede ser tu eres...-la que dijo esas palabras era sona la cual solo se veia con una exprecion pocas veses vista...

* * *

en si es corto este capitulo lose pero no se preocupen que pronto hare un capitulo largo si les gusto este porfavor de dejarlo en los reviews y hasta la proxima


End file.
